Where You Belong
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: I watch him all the time while he works. I watch as he spreads paint across his canvase in smooth, delicate stroaks. It was second nature to him, like riding a bike or tying a shoe. It was what made him beautiful. But it was also what made him an outcast.


**Hello! I am back and this time bringing you a oneshot. This was originally going to be a songfic (again) but at somepoint during the writting process I decided to make it into a oneshot that was inspired by the song. The song was Where You Belong by Huckapoo and if you've heard the song before, you will most likely notice that I used one of the lines from the song in this fic. To those of you who have not heard the song, can you guess what the line is?**

**To my Love Under a Bloodred Sky readers: I am going to be leaving for vacations very soon and I probably won't be able to get the next chapter out before then, but I will try very hard. I know I could've been using this time writting this to write the next chapter, but when inspiration strikes you gotta roll with it or else it's gone.**

**Now please enjoy this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

It was afternoon on a Monday. A simple day with a simple routine: Get up, go to school, and try not to think about that nice warm bed that you spent your entire week-end snoozing in.

It was lunch time for a select number of students: Lunch B as they call it with me, my friends, and several other hundred people whom I don't know.

Ah yes. And one other individual.

Inuyasha Takahashi covered in paint splotches and spots, hurries through the lunch room, dodging tittering teens and sneering snobs, to the table way in the back. That table is always clear of people because that's where Inuyasha takes his works after his AP art class has ended. In his arms is a giant sheet of paper attached to a wooden frame. His paints and brushes were already set up at the table.

Inuyasha gingerly sets the painting down on the table, and then hauls himself up next to it. Grabbing a brush and a palette of paint, he begins spreading paint over the paper at an alarming speed. As per usual.

Also as per usual, the cliques and groups that dine at tables around his snicker behind hands, whisper in ears, and mimic his movements in exaggerated form. Inuyasha, not paying any attention to the murmurs around him, even with those dog ears atop his silver head of hair, wipes his brow to clear off the sheen of sweat that had formed and leaves a trail of red paint across it. The laughter and whispers go up an octave at the red stain.

This time, Inuyasha looks up and ends up locking eyes with Kikyou Shiroi, head of the pecking order here at our school. Her head goes down to hide her face—and the fact that she's trying to stifle her laughter. Hurt appears in Inuyasha's amber eyes and he bows his head down low, furiously working on his painting.

Everyone knew that Inuyasha has a crush on Kikyou, and usually used that knowledge as another way to poke fun at him. Often, girls—and even guys—would walk up to Inuyasha with a crudely made drawing of him, confess their "love" and ask for a date: the same manner that Inuyasha had asked Kikyou.

A couple months ago, a rather large present, wrapped with a neat little bow on it, was propped up beneath Kikyou's locker with her name scrawled on an attached piece of cardstock. Kikyou picked it up and unwrapped it to find a mirror. Or, at least, that's what she first thought it was and what it seemed to everyone else from afar. It was actually a very detailed portrait of her, painted by Inuyasha. That was when she was approached by Inuyasha. She laughed at him, called his painting "stupid" and "horrible" (even though she had been speechless when she unwrapped it) and then tossed it in a nearby trash can while walking off with her entourage, giggle at his "loser-ish attempt at asking her out."

Inuyasha was crushed.

From across the room, at a table near the doors to the outside eating area, I sat, watching Inuyasha work. I never knew what caused people to ostracize Inuyasha. He just seemed like a normal person to me. But he always kept to himself so I didn't know for sure. Maybe he was part of some secret society or cult.

I transferred to this city at the beginning of the 6th grade. By that time, Inuyasha was already an outcast. The second day of my new life in a new city was my first day of school and I had gotten lost. Then the bell rang. Down the hall that I turned to was Inuyasha, walking slow, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and hunched over. I hurried up to him, hoping he could direct me where to go. I called out to him and grabbed on to the back of his black jacket. He turned to me. That was when I noticed that he was sketching something: a group of baby birds clustered around their mother who was standing guard of her children. I remembered seeing those birds outside the school, near a giant tree.

But before I could ask him for directions, a girl, Yuka who is now a friend of mine, grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the hall, babbling something about how being late for my first class on my first day of school would, like, put a permanent black mark on my record.

That was the closest to Inuyasha that I've ever been.

A hand flew in front of my face. "Kagome?" I looked up at Eri, the owner of the hand. "What are you staring at?"

I straightened up, racking my brain, trying to come up with a good excuse. It was a little hobby I had, watching Inuyasha work. Since I saw that drawing of those birds I had always been captivated by his work. However, nobody knew that I enjoyed watching him work. And if anybody knew, well, I didn't exactly want to find out what people would do. "Oh, I'm just spacing out," I said.

Eri fixed me with a confused and slightly concerned look. "You've been doing that a lot, lately."

Oh. Right. Ever since the start of the second semester I've had Inuyasha in every class, except for the hour before lunch where he had his AP art class. He was always sketching or doodling and I was always watching him. In World History I have a permanent spot next to him and since he's always doodling little comics or scenes to go along with what we're learning, I'm always finding myself watching his pencil scratch out lines on the paper in delicate ways that I've never seen before. I am currently failing that course.

Suddenly a huge round of laughter erupted from around Inuyasha's table. A boy was laughing, holding Inuyasha's bottle of blue paint, and pointing at a blue splatter right in the middle of Inuyasha's creation. Inuyasha was staring at the spot with wide eyes, as if it were gushing blood from a wound. With shaking hands, he reached for his tub of water, and furiously whipped his brush around in it, trying to clean it. He scooped up yellow paint off his palette and tried covering up the spot. He just made the spot bigger and green. He cried out. They laughed harder.

Anger bubbled up inside me. How dare he just go and ruin Inuyasha's work like that? Did he have any idea how long Inuyasha spent on that particular piece of work?

Before I did anything irrational, the bell rang and students began filing out of the lunch room. My stomach growled and I realized that I was watching Inuyasha the entire lunch hour. While my friends walked away, not without throwing me concerned looks for my sanity, I scarfed down the cheese pizza I bought. It would have to be enough until I got home to eat more. My stomach was already growling at me in disagreement.

I was about to leave when I noticed that Inuyasha was still working on the stain on his painting. Something clicked inside me and I grabbed a napkin, wetted it with the water I was carrying, and headed over to him.

He was huddled over the painting with glassy eyes, as if he were about to cry. Hell, he probably _was _about to cry. I stuck the wetted napkin under his nose. He stared at it for five seconds before realizing what was in front of him and that it extended from a girl standing next to him. He looked over at me.

"I thought that this would work better then adding more paint," I murmured, not able to meet his eyes. Then I felt the brush of his fingers as he took the napkin from me. The skin contact sent jolts of electricity throughout my body. Startled by the feeling, I hurried out of the lunch room. If Inuyasha had thanked me, I didn't hear it.

* * *

My hands were wet and covered with clay. But I wasn't paying any attention to the disgusting feeling, or the giant lump of clay that had been set in front of me. Instead, I was watching Inuyasha.

Surprise, surprise.

He was turning a small piece of clay over and over in his hands, looking like he didn't really know what to do with it. Which he probably didn't since he's more of a painter/sketcher as opposed to a sculptor. But even though he wasn't so great at make sculptures, I was still staring at the way his hands moved and molded the clay into place.

This was the only art class that we shared. I don't know what, but something possessed me to take the class. When I read out my schedule to my family when I got it for the second semester, they all fixed me with surprised stares. They all knew just as well as I do that I am the most artistically challenged individual in the universe. Still I took the course. It was by sheer chance—or maybe I somehow knew—that Inuyasha was also taking the course. He probably wanted to expand his horizons and try new things and challenges, mostly because he's already so flawless with a paintbrush in hand.

A hand slammed down on the table next to me. I jumped. "Ms. Higurashi!" a shrill voice squawked. I looked up into the beady little eyes of my teacher, who looked strangely like a bird. "If you will please stop staring at Mr. Takahashi and get to work? You can ogle at boys after school is out!" The whole class began laughing and my face heated up. I looked shyly over at Inuyasha who was looking right back at me with a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of confusion and something else that I couldn't place. My face surly rivaled a tomato.

I didn't look at him at all for the rest of the day.

A week passed and I didn't look at Inuyasha once, though I felt his eyes on me a few times during our classes and even more so in our sculpting class. He even switched his spot next to mine so every sculpture that I finished came out lopsided and off-balance on account of my shaking hands.

Another week passed and I got a note from the teacher saying that one of my sculptures had made it into the up-coming art show. Apparently, that particular sculpture didn't say 'dog' to the teacher, but instead it said 'abstract piece of art' and she absolutely loved it. My family was a bit excited for me but started laughing when I told them what it was supposed to be. I didn't want to go to the show and see people snickering at my sculpture, but they insisted. So we got dressed up and headed out to the school. The show was held in the gym and so many of the pieces of art had struck me speechless.

I pass the first set of art and immediately I see Inuyasha. He was dressed in a pure black outfit and was talking with an older man with slicked back, graying hair and a goatee. Inuyasha's eyes were lit up as he showed the man a sketch he did. I hid behind a panel of paintings posted up and watched them for a bit. The man was nodding at everything Inuyasha said and looking a bit excited himself. I wanted to get closer to eavesdrop on what they were saying, but I couldn't get any closer without being seen. Eventually, the man produced Inuyasha a card and shook his hand. When he disappeared, Inuyasha beamed down at the card and I'm sure that he would've broken out in a little happiness dance if he'd been alone.

The second Inuyasha walked off to another part of the exhibit, I stepped out from behind the panel and watched him leave. I noticed people near Inuyasha's sketch giving me odd looks, but I figured that they had just noticed that I was spying on the artist. Curiosity struck me and I headed over to sketch.

I gasped and stared up at the picture.

It was a full-body portrait of me done in charcoal. But not only was it a full-body portrait of me done in charcoal but it was a full-body portrait of me _naked _done in charcoal.

'I' was sitting in a chair with one of my arms covering my chest while the other was resting on a table next to me. One of my legs was bent and the foot was resting on the seat of the chair to cover up my—ahem—_interesting _part. And my head was facing straight ahead and my eyes looked as if they were just daring you to say something.

Suddenly I was very aware of people around me staring at me. And I was _not _very comfortable.

"I did _not _pose for him!"

That was what I wanted to shout, but I was paralyzed.

Inuyasha drew me. He drew me naked. Inuyasha drew me _naked_.

I was screaming at myself to bolt, but then someone spoke.

"I love the way you look at things."

I whipped around, ready to defend myself. I gasped again.

Standing in front of me with a crooked, not to mention _sexy_, grin, was Inuyasha. He gesture behind me. "What do you think?"

"It's me!" I shouted, not able to create any sort of intelligent remark.

He quirked a brow at me. "Ah, yes it is you."

"I'm naked!" I shouted again.

This time he started chuckling at me. "Yes, you are."

The room began spinning around me. How did this happen? Did he talk to me about this at some point and I was too focused on his eyes that I didn't listen to what he was saying and just said yes? Was I totally paying attention when he asked me this and said yes enthusiastically and then get run over by a car and instantly forget? I opened my mouth to say something. Probably to yell at him for drawing me without clothes without my permission.

"Why me?" Well, I have been wrong before."

Inuyasha shrugged. "My muse is beautiful things around me. And you," he lifted his arm to brush a lock of my hair behind my ear, "are very beautiful."

I blushed and his grin got wider. "Why am I naked?" I managed to choke out.

His eyes widened in innocence. "The human body is one of the most beautiful pieces of art in the world. I wanted to make this piece of art the most beautiful piece that I've ever created. Do you like it?"

In a complete daze, I lowered my gaze to the floor. He must have taken my silence as me having negative thoughts when he said "Do you not like the fact that I drew you naked without permission? Are…are you mad?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes of my own. "No, no! It's not that! It's nice, it really is, it's just that…..Holy crap, I'm naked," I breathed out.

He laughed a bit. "Oh, but I did want to ask you this. The manager of a local art museum asked me if he could showcase this portrait in it. I'd like to have my work—this one in particular—showcased, but is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" I blurted out. He looked taken aback by my quick answer. Suddenly something came to me. "Was that the man that gave you his card?"

Inuyasha's smirk broke out into a wide grin. "Yes, that man says that he wants to put my work in his museum." He pulled the card out of his pocket and grinned down at it. "I've finally found the place where I belong," he whispered.

And suddenly I knew. Just with that single line I knew. Why I always stared at him, why I wanted to know more about him, why I felt nervous when he took that napkin from my hand. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his head. Inuyasha stopped looking at the card and fixed me with a startled stare, with a bit of something else. That something else gave me courage as I pulled him down towards me. Our lips met.

Electricity shot through my lips, to my brain, and seemed to electrocute my entire system. I felt my limps go limp and the arms that wrapped around my waist supported me as my knees bent under me.

We pulled apart. And went right back at each other.

This time, I wound my hands in his silver locks and he placed his hand on the back of my head to keep me in position. We pulled apart again and I started panting. Inuyasha took advantage of this and claimed my mouth again, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I responded eagerly.

Who knows how long we were relishing in each other's tastes. But when we pulled away for the final time, we realized we had drawn an audience. All of the students that had attended the show were staring at us with stunned expressions. Inuyasha smirked at them, and his hand lowered from my waist to the small of my back, his fingertips just barely slipping under the band of my skirt. I blushed, but smirked a bit at them myself, especially at Kikyou. Oh yeah, you're totally missing out on _this_.

Word goes around quickly at school and this sighting of Inuyasha making out with me would spread like wildfire. Pretty soon, everyone would know that there was a girl that was in love with the 'strange boy' and everyone would be looking at us with those stunned expressions. I was definitely looking forward to those looks, but for now, all I wanted to focus on was my new relationship with Inuyasha. So I took him by the hand and led him towards the exit.

And he didn't hesitate on following me.

* * *

**There we go! The end of Where You Belong!**

**Yes, the characters were out of character, especially Inuyasha, but for this particular piece inspired by this particular song, he couldn't be the tough, arrogant, jerk that he is, he had to be the sensitive artist and I knooooooooooow that that angle has definetely been played before.**

**I think that this is one of my best pieces. Ending is not great but I'm really proud of it and it makes me smile! :) - See? I'm smiling!**

**Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy it. And I also hope that you take the time to review!**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**

**p.s. Random question: Do any of you readers watch the show Bones by any chance? I just recently started watching it and I love it. I love Brennen! fffffffffffff she can be so clueless when it comes to life! Idk, I just really like the show and was just curious.**


End file.
